


Found

by Tania_me



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation AU, in which I say "WHERE ARE THE KIDS VOLTAGE"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tania_me/pseuds/Tania_me
Summary: All his life, Kanetsugu felt as if there was something missing. Until one day, it isn't.





	Found

His entire life, Kanetsugu had felt as if something was missing. While his tendency to choose dolls over action figures initially confused his parents, they saw no harm in allowing him to play at being a father. Encouraging his nurturing instincts would only serve him well in the event he provided them with a grandchild, after all.

It wasn’t until he met Kagetora in his first year of university that the dreams began. They always featured a little girl, her hair done up in ribbons and wearing, oddly, an old-fashioned kimono. Sometimes she would be holding out a flower, and saying, “I found this for you, papa.” Other times he would see her in a traditional kitchen, beside a young woman with a familiar face who was dressed as a boy, the little girl’s featured scrunched up in concentration as she shaped rice into a ball with her tiny hands. And sometimes (and these were the ones he liked the least) she would be holding the hand of a man who looked like an older version of his university friend, dragging the man behind her and away from a desk piled with papers, beaming smiles on the faces of both of them.

Throughout their university years, the memories returned in fits and flashes, never quite forming a full picture. He and Kagetora had both been searching for someone for what felt like lifetimes, the two men connected by an invisible thread, but their missing pieces did not seem to be each other, as the emptiness remained even after finding each other. However, the routine of Kagetora avoiding work and Kanetsugu scolding him was familiar and comforting, a salve to the ache of a loss he couldn’t explain or even describe.

It was their last year of university when Kanetsugu began volunteering at the local orphanage. He found a talent for working with children, his experience wrangling Kagetora translating quite well into providing a strong presence for dealing with the occasional unruly child. And while the work helped fill the inexplicable void in his heart, that missing piece was still yearned for.

The day he moved into his new place was when he saw her again – not the girl from his dreams, but the woman. Her face so familiar, the shock of it caused him to drop his box of kitchen utensils. And when she and Kagetora reunited, he had hoped that this would finally fill the void.

But it didn’t. He stilled missed his Ai.

But life continued on, the routine of scolding Kagetora slightly changed to add in scolding the woman for indulging Kagetora. He threw himself into his volunteer work at the orphanage, pulling the woman into it with him. Organizing day trips, ensuring the new children were comfortable and welcome, and one day… one day he saw her.

Her hair was in a simple braid, not pigtails, and her dress was modern, not a kimono, but it was her. It was his Ai.

He had finally found his heart again.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR COMING TO MY SELF INDULGENT BS TED TALK.


End file.
